


殤【Pearl/Jesse】

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 一場雙人任務，造成Jesse受傷......





	殤【Pearl/Jesse】

　　赤裸上身，雪白繃帶血液滲透出來，躺在床上的男人呼吸急促臉上佈滿汗水，也不知是發燒的關係還是室內太過悶熱，但是就算男人深受重傷臉上依舊雲淡風輕，雙眼眸瞇起，髮絲微亂帶著一股凌虐的美感，讓Pearl感覺喉嚨有點乾渴。

　　「外頭沒有追兵。」Pearl開口發現自己聲音沙啞的厲害，連忙到桌邊倒水。

　　Jesse聞此又閉上眼睛，身體的狀況如何他自己知曉，雖然子彈拿出來，但環境惡劣加上他沒有服用抗生素，這燒退不下去。

　　就在細想該如何解決眼前困境時，身邊感覺有人存在，他睜開眼就看見Pearl一臉關切的看向他。

　　「我、我用酒幫你擦拭一下吧。」

　　看著男人緊張的手在微微顫抖，Jesse思考片刻也同意這種作法，雖然不能聘美酒精，但是高度數的烈酒應該也是可以幫忙降溫。

　　Pearl見狀連忙找出乾淨的毛巾，拿起酒站在床邊遲遲未有動作。

　　「你還在等什麼？」受傷也不改氣勢，Jesse看向男人。

　　Pearl像是被驚醒，連忙到了些許酒在毛巾上，小心翼翼撩起Jesse額前的髮絲將毛巾放在男人額頭。

　　冰涼的觸感讓Jesse舒服的放鬆身體，鼻腔發出輕柔的低吟聲，這讓Pearl手顫動一下，差點戳到男人眼睛。

　　「你很緊張？」Jesse不解的看向Pearl，這人以往在自己面前從沒失態過，怎麼今天卻這般表現？是沒吃藥嗎？

　　「有、有點。」至於為什麼，Pearl總不能說因為Jesse這一身狀態讓他興奮的想操他吧？而且是上了一個病患？從來不知道自己這麼沒有節操，Pearl都要驚呆了。

　　Jesse看了一眼漲紅臉的男人什麼都沒說，反而是Pearl被這一眼看的更加燥熱，或許是因為男人在發燒，眼神少了些銳利，尤其透過生理產生的水氣看他，讓他更想幹點什麼。

　　以前怎麼都沒發現，原來Jesse這麼性感？

　　替Jesse擦拭完手腳心，最後來到被繃帶纏繞的胸膛，Pearl思考著該如何下手，卻發現男人下身的褲子有點微微鼓起，他忍不住看向Jesse。

　　注意到Pearl的視線，Jesse也不害糙，單單用生病造成的回應。拉過被子想要好好睡一下的時候，下一秒卻見Pearl壓制上來，把他困在床和他之間。

　　「幹麻？」男人吞吐的氣息灑在皮膚上，讓發燒中的Jesse不好克制自己的生理反應，只能嘗試推開靠近的傢伙，哪裡想到手心傳來的溼潤觸感讓他一僵，這人對病患也可以發情？

　　拉過男人的手，親吻著手腕，Pearl覺得自己肯定是瘋了，竟然敢對Jesse做這總事情，但是男人剛才推開自己的力量實在太小了，小到讓他可以被色慾薰心，這時候不對男人出手，實在對不起自己啊。

　　Jesse皺起眉頭，試圖收回手，卻發現自己爭不開男人的牽制，頓時氣笑了，什麼時候他會放任自己被欺壓？挺身上前狠狠咬住Pearl的喉結，對方只要痛到放開他，他自有很多方式處置他。

　　可惜Jesse還是高估自己的身體，咬人的力道雖然大，卻無法讓Pearl放開他，只會讓男人更進一步的爬上床，直接探入褲內握住他的性器。

　　脆弱部位被握住，Jesse鬆開男人，「你膽子很大啊。」身體沒用，剩下的也只有氣勢。

　　「抱歉。」道歉是Pearl唯一能想到的，扣住男人下顎直接吻上對方的唇，Jesse即便不爽，但掙脫不過也就放棄掙扎了，受傷的身體不受控制跟著發情，他能怎麼辦？他卻也不服輸兩人的吻比起情人的熱吻，更像是爭奪主權。

　　從兩人口腔遊走爭奪掌控，誰也不服誰，銀絲從兩人嘴角落下只讓室內更顯得情色。

　　Pearl握住男人性器的手緩緩摩擦前端，利用受傷的身體，惡劣的逼迫男人放棄爭搶，宛若猛獸啃嗜男人的唇，鐵鏽味只會讓兩人興致更加高昂。

　　鬆開Jesse，男人喘息不斷眼眸依舊帶著攻擊意味，「傷好了你就等死吧。」

　　Pearl也知道自己肯定逃不過死劫，卻不想停止，「好。」他點頭，彎身親吻男人下顎、沿著脖子來到鎖骨，高溫傳遞給他，只感覺胸腔一片炙熱，他一路下滑避過傷口來到下腹，練出的漂亮人魚線讓他著迷，親吻舔舐著，距離性器不到一掌。

　　這種舉動讓Jesse不耐煩，伸手抓著Pearl的腦袋，「親夠了給我做正事！」

　　抬眼看著男人被情慾染上的眼眸，Pearl笑著拉開男人褲子，直接將性器含入口中，瞬間的快感讓Jesse忍不住挺起腰際，尤其當男人舌頭在頂端打轉更讓他低喘不已。

　　生病的身體無法承受太多快感，Jesse知道，Pearl也知道。

　　所以當男人很快在吞吐中繳械在Pearl口中兩人都不意外。

　　枕在床上閉眼喘息，Jesse覺得腦袋有點暈，卻沒阻止男人做全套的打算，他下身還挺著，就這麼停住，他可無法接受。

　　Pearl也注意到，發洩一次的性器還精神奕奕，他下床翻找只找到一瓶精油，有總比沒有好。

　　Pearl再次爬上床，就見Jesse正似笑非笑的看著他，難得臉一紅，「我繼續了。 」

　　將男人翻轉背對他，Pearl親吻著Jesse的肩胛骨，一手套弄著對方性器一手沾濕精油來到臀縫指尖輕輕按壓穴口。

　　陌生的感覺讓Jesse皺起眉頭，卻還是放鬆對身體的掌控，這讓Pearl輕易的插入一指，接著第二指進去時他感覺到男人不適的繃緊身體，看來就連強悍的Jesse也無法忍受後穴被入侵的舉動，這讓Pearl有個認知，原來對方也是人。

　　彎身親吻對方背脊當作安撫，撫摸性器的手稍稍加快速度，等到後穴有放鬆的跡象Pearl才敢有所動作。

　　進出的感覺讓Jesse非常不爽，他完全可以感受到指頭如何動作，曲起或是撐開都讓他想殺人洩恨，何時他必須要委屈在人身下了？如果不是因為受傷，他肯定要反操這傢伙！

　　Pearl等到進出順暢才再加手指，一直都沒找到對方的敏感點，他有些挫敗，不過箭到弦上不得不發。

　　抽出手指，將Jesse翻過來面對他，Pearl拿過枕頭枕在男人腰際。

　　後穴被男人的性器抵住，Jesse抬眼就看到男人一身汗水是忍的辛苦，不禁笑道，「還不進來？怕我痛？」

　　「怕你揍我。」說話間挺腰進入緊緻的後穴，感受Jesse一瞬間的僵硬，Pearl低頭吻住對方的唇，任由男人報復般的親吻，手握上有些癱軟的性器撫弄，直到Jesse習慣便鬆開他的唇。

　　「我會往死裡揍的。」腦門都是因為劇痛留下的冷汗，身體被劈一半的感覺比打架還要疼痛，幸好痛楚很快就過去被酸、脹取代，雙腿環上Pearl腰際，Jesse慵懶道，「首先，讓我爽一爽。」

　　聽這話，Pearl有種自己才是被嫖的人。

　　不過，既然正主發話他也不忍了，男人後穴又濕又緊他早就想狠狠貫穿對方，但顧慮到男人是傷患，他抽插的動作還是有些小心翼翼，直到觸碰到某一點，男人緊繃起來差點夾射他，才知道他找到了。

　　「這裡嗎？」該說Pearl實在是最佳作死的代表，上了Jesse不說，還敢在床上反問，等到他反應過來時，就看見Jesse瞇起眼眸，伸舌舔著唇是說不出的性感、誘人，以及危險。

　　這讓Pearl感覺自己理智線斷裂，握住男人腰際橫衝直撞，每一下都擦過那一點，令Jesse爽的嘴唇微啟，斷斷續續的喘息卻連一點聲音都沒發出。

　　Pearl不滿的抓住對方手將人撈起來直接坐上他的性器，姿勢關係讓性器插到深處。

Jesse忍不住咬牙還是流洩出悶哼，他環抱Pearl的脖子好撐住身體，男人暴風般的侵入，快感像是大浪拍打在礁石上，一下又一下上攀附，終於要被淹沒後是不住顫抖，最終被男人插射。

　　腹部的濕熱讓Pearl稍微停下動作，親吻Jesse被汗水打濕的額際，一雙眼眸泛著生理的淚水，讓他性器脹大，將人壓回床上抬起腰際又是另外一番衝刺。

　　剛剛高潮過的身體根本受不了這樣刺激，即便是Jesse也不能抵抗身體的誠實，尤其還病著更無法控制，終於吐出低啞的呻吟。

　　而這只會令Pearl更加不知節制的索取，將腰抬更高，進入的角度幾乎變成由上而下，宛若打樁機，將性器插入深處，不同角度是不同感受，敏感點被這樣不間斷的撞擊讓Jesse的性器跟著晃動，有一下沒一下打在Pearl的腹部。

　　Pearl伸手握住，隨著自己進入的動作套弄，前後湧上的強烈快意逼得Jesse挺身想阻止對方手上的動作，淚水順著臉頰落下竟然顯得有些可憐。

　　Pearl吞了吞口水，覺得自己要被眼前性感的景象逼瘋，他拉開男人的手改為十指交握，另外一手把男人的腿拉的更開，方便自己進入，做著最後衝刺。

　　「放開！」逐漸累積的快意讓Jesse想射，前端卻被Pearl惡意用指頭按壓住，他想這已經不是幹掉男人就可以洩恨，至少要挫骨揚灰才行！

　　然而Pearl充耳不聞，衝撞的力道讓室內迴響肉體碰撞的聲音，聲音越大，聽在Jesse耳中就有多刺耳，海嘯一般的快感與不能宣洩的痛楚交織成譜曲，讓他腦袋更加昏沉，連自己喊出過大的呻吟都沒有注意。

　　就在Pearl最後一次挺腰，射到Jesse體內，同時鬆開對男人性器的牽制，後者感覺到眼前閃過刺眼白光，等到光線暗下來後，他卻也跟著失去意識。

　　爽過了的Pearl回神，才注意到身下男人閉眼埋入床上，呼吸有些急促卻也不妨礙他辨認，男人是昏迷過去了。

　　「完蛋了，真的會被殺吧？」看著繃帶全數被血渲染，Pearl不用拆開來也知道傷口肯定是裂開了。

　　花了一點時間清理Jesse身體，不管體內體外，再重新包紮過後，Pearl決定抱著對方睡覺，就算這一睡下去永遠不醒也沒關係。

　　他，大概是喜歡他的。

　　可惜，他對這種情感不能理解。

　　「Jesse，一次也好，我似乎喜歡你了。」對著男人的睡顏開口，彎身淺淺親吻對方的唇，Pearl躺到對方身邊，小心翼翼避過傷口，環抱對方腰際。

　　你不喜歡我沒關係，我喜歡你就好。

　　這樣，就好。


End file.
